Só Eles
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Naquele momento, eles eram tudo que existia.


**Só eles**

A melhor coisa a respeito da Sala Precisa era que ela sempre te dava exatamente o que você precisava. Mesmo que você não soubesse o que era, ela sabia perfeitamente bem. A sua mágica ia muito além de seus pedidos simples, diretamente até o que você sequer sabia necessitar.

Quando Ginny entrou, aquela noite, era um lugar calmo, simples, com ar aconchegante. Pequenos pufes se espalhavam pelo lugar, a grandes lareiras mantinham a Sala aquecida, espantando o frio do castelo. Alguma coisa a fazia cheirar bem. Tapeçarias e tapetes deixavam o local com uma aparência caseira, e ela vinha sentindo muita falta do conforto simples naquelas semanas terríveis. A única coisa que parecia destoar era um imenso candelabro, bonito e rebuscado, pendurado no teto, em frente a um imenso espelho de moldura dourada e trabalhada.

Indo sentar-se perto a uma das lareiras, descobriu que não estava sozinha. O choque a fez ficar paralisada, por alguns instantes, mas ele certamente a vira entrar.

"Bem vinda a minha sala de estar" falou o rapaz, a voz sem qualquer expressão. "Ou como ela costumava ser."

Ela o olhou, confusa por alguns instantes, sem saber como reagir.

"Claro que não temos mais nada disso agora. Só uma mesa gigante para reuniões. Nenhum conforto. Afinal, somos prisioneiros, não?"

Ele riu e sua risada era amarga. Ela mordeu o lábio, já sem vontade de sair, mas sem saber o que dizer.

"Como idiotas que somos, nos deixando levar por... doidos varridos que se acham o máximo. E eu... Achando que... Eu queria a glória, sabe? Salvar o nome. Salvar meus pais. Idiota demais para perceber que nunca poderia ser tão simples. Eu sou um completo idiota. Ouso dizer que concordamos nisto."

Ele deu um sorriso triste, e ela retribuiu igualmente.

"Sim, você é. Um tremendo idiota, eu diria."

Ele riu, novamente, e parecia fel escorrendo.

"Que bom que concorda. Mas, o que eu poderia fazer, afinal? Ele estava ameaçando minha família! O que você teria feito, Weasley?"

Ela gaguejou.

"Eu... Eu... Teria falado com Dumbledore."

O rapaz riu novamente, antes de colocar o dedo diretamente na ferida.

"Não, não teria. Você sabe que ele iria descobrir. E quando aconteceu algo estranho com _você_, você não foi falar com ele."

A verdade inconveniente pairou sobre os dois por alguns instantes.

"Somos dois tolos que confiamos demais" disparou, mexendo distraidamente em um dos adereços do tapete. "E pagamos um preço alto por isso."

"Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo!" ela respondeu, tentando se defender.

"Não" ele acenou com a cabeça, aceitando. "Mas não é novidade que você é uma pessoa melhor que eu. Eu sou apenas um fracasso em todos os aspectos. Nem bom o suficiente para ser aceitável, nem mal o suficiente para fazer o que devo. Covarde demais para qualquer um dos dois."

A auto-comiseração não combinava com ele. Sem conseguir resistir, ela abaixou-se, abraçando-o. Ele ficou surpreso, o corpo todo tenso, mas não disse nada. Os cabelos ruivos dela caiam sobre seu rosto, e seus braços estavam em torno de seu tronco.

"É difícil... Resistir" ela sussurrou, como quem confessa um segredo terrível. "Ele pode... Convencer muito bem."

"É."

O silêncio pairou por mais um longo momento, mas ele relaxou no abraço. Ela relaxou também, sem apertá-lo, apenas envolvendo-o.

"Eu queria ficar sozinha" ela falou, finalmente. "E acho que você também, mas... Ás vezes, é melhor falar. Alguém sempre pode acabar entendendo."

Ele se virou, olhando para ela, o olhar chocado. Depois de algum tempo, franzindo a testa, ele respondeu.

"Eu não preciso do seu perdão."

Ela respirou fundo, acenando.

"Nem eu do seu. Mas você precisa ser entendido, não?"

Ele não poderia rebater um comentário tão direto e correto, por isso, ficou calado. A mão dele procurou a dela, apertando-a.

"Obrigado."

Ela sorriu para ele.

"Não tem de que. Eu queria que alguém... Tivesse feito isso por mim."

Ginny parecia triste, tão triste, e as lágrimas estavam em seus olhos, prontas para cair. Ele passou o dedo sobre as pálpebras, secando-as antes mesmo que saíssem, e encostou a testa na dela.

"Você saiu dessa. Sozinha. É forte como poucas pessoas são. Eu queria ter sua coragem."

As palavras pareciam arrancadas deles, como se fosse impossível mentir naquele lugar. Talvez fosse. A mágica da sala precisa ia muito além do que eles podiam imaginar.

"Demora algum tempo" ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos e o encarando. "Você também vai conseguir."

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele por um instante, suave e ele abriu os olhos. Não conseguia ver os dela, só conseguia ver os lábios entreabertos, tão próximos dos seus. O toque suave, o consolo, o conforto.

Não percebeu quando a beijou, nem saberia dizer se a beijou, ou se foi beijado. Apenas aconteceu. Lábios se encontrando, dando e recebendo carinho, conforto. Os braços fortemente em torno um do outro, em um abraço desesperado. A vontade de viver, a vontade de calar o sofrimento, a vontade de sentir-se perto de alguém eram mais fortes que qualquer outra coisa, qualquer pensamento, qualquer consideração. Se beijavam, e as mãos abriam botões e zípers, cintos e gravatas.

A pele nua contra a pele nua, deslizando suavemente. As pontas dos dedos acariciando retas e curvas, subindo pescoços e descendo costas, a pele arrepiada contra a boca úmida. Não era desejo, era aceitação. De todas as falhas, todos os erros, todas as cicatrizes, visíveis e invisíveis sendo beijadas, acariciadas, respeitadas, vistas, sem nenhuma cobertura. Draco e Ginny perdiam-se em beijos que pareciam acabar com o vazio do lado de dentro. Lágrimas escorriam, mas nem mesmo notavam, pois não havia dor ali. Era alegria, era sensibilidade, lágrimas que jamais tinham chorado antes.

Foi quase por acaso que ele tocou os seios dela, e a ouviu arfar. Devagar, a puxou para seu colo. Ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado com aquilo, e por isso mesmo ficou ainda mais emocionada com a lentidão e suavidade com que ele desceu por seu colo, beijando seus mamilos. Os olhos de Draco, depois daquilo, a encaravam com adoração, como se o corpo dela fosse bendito. Ela nunca tinha se sentido nada a não ser suja, usada, ou simplesmente indiferente. Ali, ela parecia ser tudo de positivo que existia no mundo, ao menos o mundo de Draco.

Ele tornou a beijar seus seios, tocar seu ventre de leve, sem pedir mais, sem querer mais. Simplesmente tocando, ouvindo, respondendo. As mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo, suavemente passeando entre os fios, e ele nunca antes se sentira tão _em casa_ com uma mulher. Aquilo era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele jamais tivesse pensado em experimentar. Lenta e deliberadamente, ela abaixou a mão, orientando-o para dentro dela.

Draco pensou que ia morrer de prazer naquele exato momento. Sendo aceito, sendo pedido, entrando naquele espaço tão quente e confortável. A voz dela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ele mal conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para compreender.

"Eu quero."

Ele abraçou-a, puxando-a mais para si, cada vez mais fundo. Ela aconchegou-se em seu colo, e o movimento de seus quadris o fez gemer baixinho. Ela riu, continuando, e ele a mantinha segura em seus braços. Draco não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios entreabertos, a respiração acelerada, era tão bonito - mais bonito que qualquer obra de arte que pudesse ser produzida, era real, não havia como copiar aquele momento. Eles estavam ali, juntos, tão juntos que parecia que jamais tinham estado separados.

Os dois se moviam juntos, e ele também arfou quando o orgasmo se aproximou. Sentiu ela apertando seus ombros, acelerando, mas mal conseguia se mover: apenas sentia o momento, a maravilha, e quando conseguiu respirar, a viu gemendo alto também e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo, engolindo os sons de prazer que ela fazia, a língua explorando aquela boca que parecia nunca mais querer deixar de beijar, o corpo que não queria soltar.

E quando o momento passou, não houve vergonha ou arrependimento. Não falaram nada, afinal, o que poderia ser dito? O que tinham partilhado ia muito além das palavras sem jeito que sabiam usar. Continuando abraçados, deixaram a respiração desacelerar, para voltarem a se beijar - sardas e marcas, loiros e ruivos, lábios e corpos, toda pele que existia.

Naquele momento, eles eram tudo que existia.


End file.
